


Love Knots

by addie71



Series: Love Knots Triology [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a gift for Frodo's birthday and Frodo receives one in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mews1945 for the beta. As always, this is a much better story for it.
> 
> Because I hadn't read 'The Hobbit' in so long before I wrote this I forgot that Fili and Kili died in the Battle of Five Armies and therefore could not have been at this party. But they were always my favorites of Bilbo’s companions on his Adventure, so I borrowed them for my story. 
> 
> I also have no idea if Frodo and Sam knew the story of Beren and Luthien at this point in time, but what the heck, I like how it works here.

The party was in full swing. The parlour, study and dining rooms overflowed with food, drink and hobbits. Although this year was one of their smaller celebrations, the brilliance wasn’t diminished by the smaller number of guests. Most of Frodo’s friends and favorite cousins were there, as well as Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esme. His Uncle Paladin and Aunt Eglantine hadn’t come, and Merry had confided to Frodo how upset Pippin had been at being kept home. He seemed to have trouble understanding why his parents wouldn’t let a ten year old hobbit lad travel alone to Bag End. But since Pearl couldn’t be counted on to watch out for her younger siblings, none of the Tooks were present.

This year, the informal party was also graced by a couple of Bilbo’s Dwarf friends, Fili and Kili, who happened to be in Hobbiton just in time for the party, as well as the residents of Bagshot Row. At first the Row hobbits were very uncomfortable and using their best party manners. But the continuous flow of the Green Dragon’s best beer, and Bilbo’s famous Old Winyards, soon had even the Gaffer unbending and laughing at the Dwarves’ stories of Bilbo’s Adventure that had somehow been ‘forgotten’ by the old hobbit himself.

Frodo, his sides still aching from the last hilarious tale, got up on the pretense of needing to refill his mug. What he really wanted was a chance to talk to Sam alone, which had been made difficult by Merry who had attached himself firmly to Frodo for the larger part of the evening. He had seen Sam slip out of the parlour as Fili was finishing his story, and followed him into the kitchen where the beer keg had been set up. Fortunately the kitchen was empty except for his quarry.

“Sam, wait,” he said, catching Sam before he could get his mug under the tap. “Would you mind coming outside with me for a minute?”

“Certainly, Master Frodo, of course I don’t mind!” Surprised, but pleased, Sam smiled at his beloved, young master and set his mug down next to the keg. A warm fluttering started up deep in his belly as he turned to follow Frodo outside.

Sam had loved Frodo ever since he had come to live with his uncle on the Hill, but for the past few years Sam had found those boyhood feelings changing; deepening into a love that had nothing to do with the idol worship of a young, impressionable lad. Unwise though Sam knew it to be, he was irrevocably in love with his master.

Frodo smiled sweetly at Sam, and led him out the door. It was a balmy night, and there were strings of colored lanterns spread throughout the garden adding to the festive feel of the party. Frodo, grateful to see that the garden was momentarily deserted, walked to the far end, Sam at his side, to a bench just within the golden glow of one of the gaily coloured lights. He sat down and indicated for Sam to join him on the bench.

He turned to Sam, searching his face. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, Frodo released a soft sigh. “I have something for you, Sam.”

“Bless me, Master Frodo, but you already gave me your birthday present.”

“That was from Bilbo, too. This is just from me.”

Frodo put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a slim packet. It was wrapped in fine linen and secured with delicate strands of moss green ribbon which had been tied into a series of intricate love knots. After a barely perceptible pause, Frodo handed it to Sam.

As Sam reached out to take it, Frodo felt his stomach clench. While he had reason to believe that Sam felt the same way he did, what if he were wrong? He was terrified that he might forfeit Sam’s precious friendship.

Well, it was too late now. Sam was holding the gift reverently, slowly turning it over before he began to untie the ribbon. Frodo watched Sam’s face as he uncovered the book within.

It was a slim, leather volume. The soft cover was light brown with the title “Beren and Luthien” engraved in green ink with a single love knot drawn beneath the title. It was open at the spine, and instead of gluing in the fine vellum pages, the maker had carefully punched holes along the edge of the book and bound it together with the same moss green ribbon and love knots that had been used to tie the linen so carefully around it.

Sam took a shaky breath and looked questioningly up at Frodo. Frodo met his gaze and said softly, “Open it, Sam.” 

Sam carefully opened the cover. The first page was bordered with the same color and style of love knots as the ribbon binding the book together. In the middle of the page was an inscription:

For Sam  
With all my love,  
Frodo  
22 Halimath, 1400

Sam read the words; then read them again. The love knots, the story. The words… Sam was afraid to take his eyes away from the page. He was even more afraid to look at Frodo. His heart was racing and he was forgetting to breathe. Was it possible?

“Sam?”

“It’s beautiful, sir; you did this all yourself, didn’t you?” Sam’s eyes were still focused on the page in front of him, his finger running lightly over the words. “I will treasure it forever, sir.”

“Sam. Look up.” 

Sam took a deep breath, but kept his head where it was. A gentle hand cupped his chin and raised it. Sam trembled and closed his eyes.

“Sam. Open your eyes. Please.”

Sam couldn’t deny his master and his love. Slowly he did as he was bid and met Frodo’s, look of love and concern.

“I love you, Sam. And I thought… I had hoped… that you felt the same. If I’m mistaken, I’m sorry to have caused you distress. Dear Samwise, I would not hurt nor trouble you for anything in Middle-earth!”

The soft voice, full of longing and doubt, was enough to overcome Sam’s insecurity. All the love and frustration that had been slowly building within him over the past few years was released. He gently set down his book, found Frodo’s hands, and stood, pulling Frodo up and into his arms.

Their first kiss was sweet and gentle and full of the joy of their love. But soon Frodo pulled away, though he still held Sam in his arms. “I hate to say it, but we should get back inside before we are missed, or worse, before someone comes outside and sees us. I really don’t think either of us are ready for any teasing.”

Sam nodded, and reluctantly freed himself from Frodo’s arms. “Aye, you’re right on that, sir.”

Frodo smiled softly. “I think it will be awhile before I can get you to call me Frodo. But, Sam, if you think you’re ready, if you stay with me tonight, we can work on that.”

Sam blushed and smiled sweetly. “Aye, sir, maybe we can, at that.”


End file.
